


Я заказывала пиццу, но доставили мне проблему

by LaGrosseLegume



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternative Universe - Pizza Place, F/F, Fluff, NSFW, Romance, Sexual Content, Translation, chasefield, pizza delivery au, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaGrosseLegume/pseuds/LaGrosseLegume
Summary: Виктория никак не ожидала, что девчушка на доставке будет так горяча.





	Я заказывала пиццу, но доставили мне проблему

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nothing_You_Can_Prove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_You_Can_Prove/gifts).
  * A translation of [I Ordered Pizza, But Was Delivered A Problem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057911) by [Nothing_You_Can_Prove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_You_Can_Prove/pseuds/Nothing_You_Can_Prove). 



> Примечания автора:  
> Приветствую всех!  
> Я заметила эту идею на ленте в Tumblr и просто влюбилась в неё. Задумка принадлежит dannysgreenpants. Отличная работа, эта идея великолепна. Мои комплименты. Так же спасибо matjojo, что вызвалась проверять мой текст перед публикацией. Её помощь была велика и я ценю это. Так же, спасибо всем, кто читает эту историю.
> 
> Наслаждайтесь)
> 
> Примечание переводчика: Доброго всем дня! Я наткнулась на эту работу совершенно случайно и была унесена ей на весь день. Я действительно хотела бы поделиться ей с вами, дорогие друзья.

****

День 1.

POV Виктории — комната Виктории — 6:30 pm. 

Я громко хлопнула дверью, пыхтя и яростно пытаясь сбросить обувь с ног. Она приземлилась в неряшливой кучке посреди комнаты, но мне сейчас было совсем не до этого.

«Что за хреновый день…»

Измеряя комнату шагами, я не могла остановить дрожь, вызванную чистейшим гневом.

— Кем, блять, себя возомнила эта сучка Рэйчел? — рассерженно поинтересовалась я у самой себя, плюхаясь на диван и негодуя над вопиющим отсутствием уважения с её стороны. Это был вовсе не первый раз, когда девушка выказывала своё неуважение, но на этот раз она перешла всякие границы. — Я нашла опору в виде диванного подлокотника и подперла подбородок ладонью, раздраженно вздыхая.

— Я не понимаю, почему я так зациклена на ней. Она же ничего особенного из себя не представляет… — пробурчала я себе в руку. — Да и Марку… Мистеру Джефферсону похер на неё. И все её попытки привлечь внимание такие жалкие.

Всё, что касается Рэйчел Эмбер, невероятно меня раздражает. Она ведет себя, словно она лучше остальных, но я знаю, что она спит буквально с каждым в Аркадии Бэй. 

"Может, стоило бы как-нибудь снять пару доказательств. Уверена, что это разрушило бы её незапятнанную репутацию".

Я не смогла сдержать усмешку при мысли о том, чтобы сбить с неё спесь.

"Нужно показать этой сучке, кто здесь Королева… И это я".

Я взяла один из потрепанных журналов с кофейного столика и пролистала его, без возможности сфокусироваться на чём-либо.

"Боже… Мне нужно встретиться с Тейлор и Кортни. Немедленно".

Я достала из кармана мобильный и начала нервно набирать сообщение.

**Виктория: Хэй, шлюшки, мне нужно прямо сейчас выпустить пар! Тащите свои задницы сюда!**  
Почти сразу-же прозвучал пронзительный сигнал, сообщая о полученном сообщении.  
**Кортни: Буду через минуту**  
**Милашка Ти: Конечно, сейчас буду. А мы можем заказать пиццу? Я еще ничего не ела :)**

Я закатила глаза и вздохнула. Обычно, я запрещаю людям есть в моей комнате, но иногда делаю исключение для Тейлор и Кортни. К тому же, если я не разрешу, Тейлор будет только и делать, что ныть и жаловаться о том, как она голодна.

"А мне нужно выговориться прямо сейчас, и я не могу ждать, пока она поест".

**Виктория: Как угодно. Просто двигайте уже сюда, лохушки.**

Вернув мобильный в карман, я нетерпеливо постучала пальцами по ноге.

"Лучше бы им прийти менее, чем через пару минут".

Я снова взяла журнал и бездумно пролистала его в ожидании. Мои мысли вернулись к этой тупой сучке Рэйчел Эмбер, заставляя стиснуть зубы и нахмуриться. Не заметив новых сообщений, я взглянула на телефон.

"Где же этих двоих носит?"

И, как по мановению волшебной палочки, раздался громкий стук в дверь.

— Да? — грубо спросила я.

"Если это не Тейлор с Кортни, я не желаю знать об этом. У меня сейчас недостаточно терпения для кого-то ещё".

— Это мы, — знакомые голоса раздались за дверью. Я поднялась с дивана и подошла к ней. Рывком открыв дверь, я положила ладонь на бок.

— Прям, блять, вовремя, — заворчала я. — Заходите уж.

Я отошла в сторону и позволила им войти. Они прошли к моей кровати и устроились на её краю.

— Я только закажу пиццу, — сообщила Тейлор, доставая мобильный и набирая номер.

— Ты этого еще не сделала? Давай шустрее, — вздохнула я. Тейлор глянула на телефон и наклонила голову с интересом. 

— Хочешь чего-нибудь?

Я насупила брови, услышав вопрос, и бросила на неё осуждающий взгляд:  
— Ух, нет. С чего бы? Я же не люблю пиццу, и ты должна знать об этом.

— Ладно, я просто спрашиваю. Они же не только пиццу готовят, знаешь ли? —  
незаметно возмутилась Тейлор, подняв руки, признавая поражение. Я лишь махнула рукой на её комментарий.

— Да пофиг. Просто закончи уже с этим, пока я не передумала.

******

6:58 pm

— Не могу поверить. Рэйчел такая социоблядь, — заметила Тейлор.

Я сложила руки на груди, самодовольно ухмыляясь:  
— Кому ты об этом рассказываешь. Бедняжка Марк, ему должно быть стыдно за неё, и именно поэтому он ей подыгрывает. Это же очевидно, что ему неудобно от этого.

— Ты абсолютно права, Виктория. Она такая сука, — Кортни с жаром согласилась.

"Естественно, Тейлор и Кортни согласны со мной, как всегда. Но меня нисколько не волнует почему, так как я знаю, что абсолютно права".

Я привычно убрала с глаз челку своей стрижки в стиле пикси:  
— Нам нужно показать ей, кто тут Альфа сучка, и это совершенно точно не она.

— Что же у тебя на уме? — поинтересовалась Тейлор.

— Ну…

**ТУК. ТУК. ТУК.**

Тейлор радостно улыбнулась и возбужденно хлопнула в ладоши:  
— Это должно быть пицца. Слава Господи, я была готова умереть от голода в любую секунду. Виктория, ты не могла бы подойти к двери?

— И зачем же мне это делать? — я вопросительно посмотрела.

Она очаровательно улыбнулась и посмотрела на меня щенячьими глазками:  
— Пожалуйста, я тебя очень прошу.

— Будешь мне должна, сучка, — глубоко вздохнув, я почесала затылок.

Тейлор благодарно улыбнулась, в то время как я подняла себя с кровати и прошла к двери.

"Ей бы лучше возместить мне это".

Рывком открыв дверь, я с отвращением посмотрела на девушку стоящую перед мной:  
— Что?

Девушка удивленно подпрыгнула от моего агрессивного тона, почти уронив пиццу на пол. Но она спасла её буквально в последний момент. Убрав спутанные пряди каштановых волос с взволнованных голубых глаз, она нервно прикусила губу.

— Эм… Я… Я здесь, чтобы доставить пиццу… — растерянно заикаясь, сообщила она.

"Просто великолепно. Почему они не могли послать кого-нибудь с реальным чувством стиля?"

Я протянула к ней руку в ожидании. Она аккуратно передала коробку с пиццей. Я поставила ту на свой столик и обернулась обратно к девушке:  
— Сколько?

Под моим взглядом она робко уставилась в пол и прочистила глотку:  
— Эм… — промямлила она, мяв в руках чек.

Я покачала головой и насмешливо заметила:  
— Господи. Ты не знаешь. Вот лохушка.

Девчушка нервно потерла шею и виновато посмотрела на меня:  
— И… Извините. Это мой первый день.

Я закатила глаза на её жалкие извинения:  
— Как будто меня это должно волновать.

Она сглотнула и покраснела из-за моей насмешки. Пока она вглядывалась в чек, я осмотрела её еще разок.

"Она так взволнована. Это даже как-то мило… НЕТ. Тебе не следует даже просто думать об этом, Виктория. Чейз никогда не найдет такого дрянного хипстера привлекательным".

Я оскалилась при мысли об этом, как, наконец, девушка взглянула на меня с триумфом.  
— $14.50.

"Привлекательным… Ни её веснушки, ни её большие, голубые, как у лани, глаза, что выглядели так напуганными сейчас, или же как её губы были сейчас чуть приоткрыты. И абсолютно не то, как эта униформа смотрится на ней… Или же как бы эта одежда смотрелась бы на моём полу…"

Я насильно вытряхнула всё это из моей головы.

"Блять, Виктория. Соберись. Чёрт, я краснею?"

Отведя взгляд, я беспечно протянула 20$. Девушка не глядя пошарила в поисках сдачи.

— Твою же!.. — воскликнула та, роняя мелочь. Монеты со звоном разлетелись по полу.

 — Есть ли предел твоей неуклюжести?

Девчушка сгорбилась от моего грубого замечания.

— И… Извините.

Она присела, пытаясь нашарить монеты. Я уставилась на девушку, пока та пыталась собрать их с пола.

"А мне нравится то, что я вижу. Она, ползающая в моих ногах. Я же могу и привыкнуть к такому".

Девушка поднялась и протянула деньги с чеком, коснувшись своими мягкими ладонями моих.

— Ну всё, — промямлила она и поспешила удалиться куда подальше, стоило мне взять чек и сдачу. Я захлопнула дверь и глубоко вдохнула.

"Дыши, Виктория. Соберись. У тебя же есть грёбанные стандарты".

Тейлор и Кортни выглянули, услышав громкий хлопок.

— Что так долго? — поинтересовалась Тейлор. Я забрала пиццу со столика и отнесла её на кровать.

— Да курьер был так, блять, неуклюж. Она уронила сдачу на пол.

Тейлор покачала головой и забрала у меня коробку с пиццей:  
— Что за лохушка.  
— Лохушка. И не говори, — поддакнула Кортни, в то время как Тейлор взяла кусочек пиццы и вцепилась в него.  
— Ммм… Как же круто, — вздохнув, она повернулась ко мне, как только я вернулась на кровать. — Итак, вернемся к твоему коварному плану. У меня есть отличная идея…

"Все мои мысли о мести Рэйчел сменились тем глупым выражением лица. Тот боязливый взгляд, которым она смотрела на меня. Словно добыча, загнанная в угол хищником".

Я посмотрела на чек, врученный мне девчушкой, перед тем как та смылась.

"Чёрт, тут не указано её имя, хотя не то чтобы меня это волновало. Интересно, как её всё-таки зовут. Что я почувствую, если её имя сорвётся с моих губ? Интересно, каковы её губы? Должно быть мягкими, как и её ладони. Как её руки будут ощущаться, когда будут оттягивать мои волосы? А её губы, приоткрывающиеся чуть шире, шепча моё имя? Интересно…"

Ладонь, возникшая из ниоткуда перед моим лицом, вырвала меня из раздумий.

— Эй, Виктория. Ты слушаешь?

"Блять".

Я встряхнула головой и заметила, как Тейлор и Кортни обеспокоенно смотрят на меня.

— А? Простите, я что-то отвлеклась.

Тейлор обменялась взглядом с Кортни и снова перевела его на меня:  
— И не говори. Всё нормально?

"Нет. Нет, не нормально. Я, Виктория Чейз, никак не могу потерять голову от той никому не нужной хипстерской херни. Хватит фантазировать".

— Да, я в порядке, — соврав, я провела рукой по волосам. Тейлор скептически посмотрела на меня, приподняв бровь. Она достаточно времени провела рядом со мной, чтобы понять, когда я утаиваю что-то.

— Ну, если ты так говоришь, — беспечно пожав плечами, она взяла еще один кусочек пиццы. Я прикусила свою щёку изнутри, когда мои мысли снова вернули меня в идиотскому личику той девушки.

"Нахуй её. Нахуй её и её веснушки. Нахуй её и её большие, красивые ланьи глазки… Как же я хочу трахнуть её".

Я решительно встряхнула головой, чтобы избавиться картинки перед глазами, пришедшей вместе с этой мыслью.

"Нет. Остановись, Виктория. Повторяй за мной. Тебе не нравится этот тупой и неуклюжий хипстер".

— Кажется, нам лучше уйти. Ты действительно выглядишь обеспокоенной чем-то, — заметила Кортни, когда, наконец, смогла привлечь моё внимание.  
— Да, ты уверена, что ты в порядке? — Тейлор кивнула, соглашаясь.

"Я знаю, что они просто обеспокоены, но мне не нравится, когда на меня давят".

— Да в порядке я. Боже, хватит уже об этом, — ответила я резче, чем планировала.  
— Окей… — сбитые с толку моим поведением, девушки приподняли брови в удивлении.

Они встали, вопросительно посмотрели на меня:  
— Думаю, мы можем продолжить позже. — Осторожно предположила Тейлор, забирая коробку с пиццей с моей кровати. Я просто кивнула в ответ, не доверяя себе настолько, чтобы спокойно говорить что-то вслух, и девушки вышли из комнаты без лишних слов.

"Никто не спорит со мной, когда я в таком состоянии, и это они смогли уяснить, пусть и по-плохому".

Я смогла еле уловить обрывки их шепота из коридора. Упав на кровать, я простонала, спрятав лицо в руках.

"Никаким образом этот гребанный хипстер больше не сможет отнять у меня ни времени, ни моих драгоценных сил. Я ни за что больше не буду заказывать там пиццу".

Но, несмотря на это обещания, я застала себя за мыслями о той девчушке.

— Что со мной не так? — проворчала я в ладонь. Проведя рукой по волосам и глядя на обесцвеченный потолок, я опустила одну из рук, свиснув её с кровати. Вместо одержимостью Рэйчел, мой разум решил зациклиться на дурацком лице того хипстера.  
Мой телефон завибрировал у ноги. Вытащив его из кармана, я увидела, что мне написала Тейлор.

**Милашка Ти: Мы всегда готовы поговорить с тобой, если понадобится :) (Тебе бы лучше обо всём нам вскоре рассказать! — Кортни).**

Улыбнувшись сообщению, я представила, как они обе, сидя на кровати Тейлор, ссорятся за право пользования её телефоном. Положив свой мобильный на кровать рядом со мной, я глубоко вздохнула.

"Может, Тейлор ещё разочек закажет пиццу…"

**Author's Note:**

> Команда "Переводчик + бета":
> 
> Надеемся вам понравилось. Хорошего вам дня и до следующей встречи


End file.
